The Rockers
The Rockers are a band who love to rock out and play gigs all over Adventure Bay They are second generation Bio The Rockers are all biologically related, three boys and two girls. Sonata and Adagio, who are twins, then Vinyl, then DJ, and finally Aria. Their mother, a sIberian husky, was a stray who became pregnant with the Rockers after having a fling with their father, a black Labrador. Their dad, however, wanted nothing to do with raising a family and left their mother heartbroken. While she did love her pups, enough to give them names, they reminded her too much of their father and she left them at Stray Pup Sanctuary to be adopted. When they were 2-3 weeks old, they all got adopted by a very kind German shepherd and husky, and their humans. Appearances DJ: A husky/Labrador mix. He has black, poofy fur and grey eyes. He wears a grey collar and is almost always seen wearing his lucky grey baseball cap with a music note on it, usually backwards. He also has perky ears. Sonata: She has black fur like her most of her siblings, except her's is more skinny. She has magenta eyes and wears a matching magenta bandanna with a music note on it instead of a collar. She has floppy ears. Adagio: Has black, poofy fur and lime green eyes. Wears a lime green collar and yellow bell with a music note on it instead of dog tag. His left is ear is perky, while his right ear is only half-perked. Vinyl: He has heterochromia his left eye being hazel and right eye being dark blue. He's got black, poofy fur and wears a periwinkle collar and a matching bow tie with a music note on it. His left ear is floppy and his right ear is perky Aria: Her fur is slightly more lighter than the rest of her siblings. Like her brothers, her fur is poofy. She's also has fuchsia eyes and a matching fuchsia color. Her ears are half-perked and on each ear are fuchsia hair ribbons with a music note on each. Personalities DJ: DJ, despite being the runt, acts as the leader of his siblings. He is very mature and understanding and rarely ever gets angry at anyone for anything. The only thing that really makes him tick, is when he's rocking out with his siblings. He plays lead guitar and is the lead vocalist. Sonata: Sonata has got a SERIOUS temper problem. She's can be very sassy and cold towards anyone who bugs and annoys her. But she's got a nice side, being very loyal and trusting her friends and family. She's also very tomboyish and hates anything involving bows and dresses or anything fancy. She plays the bass and is second in command of her band. Adagio: Bit of an oddball, Adagio doesn't really talk much, but he's not shy or anything, he just doesn't like to talk a lot and will say a couple of words at a time. He also dosen't show his emotions well and is considered somewhat mysterious and weird. But his brothers and sisters still love him, regardless. He plays the piano/keytar. Vinyl: Somewhat dim and empty headed, Vinyl isn't the smartest pup around, but he has his moments of intelligence. He's almost always happy and always wears a smile on his face. But he can get a bit emotional, at times, and can easily break down in tears, even if the situation dosen't call for it. He plays the drums. Aria: Very shy and timid, Aria hates being the center of attention and would rather sit on the sidelines. But once you get to know her, she's an absolute sweetheart. She's also slightly clumsy and unlucky at times, often finding herself in unnerving situations. Think of Flutter Shy from My Little Pony. She's the lyricist of the band.(The person of the band who writes the words for the songs) Trivia * Due to being twins, Sonata and Adagio are amazing at guessing what the other is thinking and feeling, which is good because Adagio can tell when Sonata's about to lash out and can hold her back, while Sonata can explain to people what quiet Adagio is thinking * DJ's real name is Dennis James, unbeknownst to him, he was named after his father